


S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Valentine's Day

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Africa, Drabble, F/M, FitzSimmons messing with time-space continuum, Gen, Valentine's Day, alternate universe - freeform, crane (bird) - freeform, everyone's getting some, scaly anteater - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just a quick Valentine's Day drabble for the AoS.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye|Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.

Once upon a time, Skye, also known as Daisy and Mary-Sue Poots, woke up and realized that there was something of a problem – she was a bird. A crane of some sorts, most likely, judging by her reflection in the nearby puddle.

“I’m sure that there’s a reasonable and rational explanation for this,” she muttered to no one in particular, but Grant Ward answered her all the same:

“Of course there is: the FitzSimmons were experimenting with a time machine and managed to muck up the time and space continuum, catching us in this mess, duh!”

There was a pause as Skye just stared at her ex-S.O., (who was also a bird of her species).

“And what are you doing here in the first place?” she finally snapped.

“Weren’t you listening? The space-time continuum got messed-up and everyone and everything got shaken-up!” the FitzSimmons, (also birds of the same crane species, but proportionally younger than Skye and Grant were), popped out from behind some acacia bush. “We’re really sorry about that too! Happy Valentine’s Day?” they added, belatedly.

Skye slash Daisy slash someone else just blinked and thought this over.

“I’m showing you two a very large metaphorical finger,” she told the younger agents flatly. “Al-so, any idea when it all will be fixed?”

The FitzSimmons heed and hawed and that was not very encouraging. 

“Right,” Skye just shook her head, (given how long her neck was the result was something), and turned to Ward. “Let’s go, then, and celebrate Valentine’s Day somewhere more private because the space-time continuum is mucked up?” she half-suggested and half-stated.

“Sure!” Ward did not even try to curb his enthusiasm, and the older couple flew off for some privacy, leaving the FitzSimmons behind.

“Did they ditch us?” Fitz blinked and turned to Simmons.

“Leo,” the Englishwoman turned bird was more levelheaded than her significant other was. “Maybe we should worry less about them and more about what Coulson and May will do to us?”

“Um…”

“My point exactly!”

_Elsewhere…_

‘I really should be more concerned, or angry, or something, that Phil and I are a couple of scaly anteaters somewhere in Africa, but on the other hand, it’s Valentine’s Day, we’re actually getting some from each other, Phil is doing adorable this thing with his nose, and there’s no sign of Hydra anywhere,” Melinda mused. “Might as well enjoy this while it lasts!’

And she (and Coulson), did.

End


End file.
